Sonic's Dirty Diana
by SonicMJfan
Summary: Sonic's girlfriend, Mina Mongoose, needs a way to close her next concert. Who better than Sonic to help her close her concert? He picks one song by his old friend, Michael Jackson, that deals with one of his biggest problems, fangirls


**Summary-Famous Sing Mina Mongoose needs a way to close her next concert. Who better than Sonic to help her close her concert? One-shot, songfic, and some bashing(implied)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, the lyrics, or the song Dirty Diana. They are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made by this story**

-**Break-**

"ARH" Mina screamed "I can't figure out what to close my concert with!"

"Mina, calm down. Screaming's not good for your voice." Sonic tried to calm down his girlfriend

"I know," Mina responded calmed down "it's just I need something to close it with"

"I've got something, if it's okay with you" Sonic told her

"What?" Mina wanted to know

"Let me sing one song to close out the show." Sonic told her of his plan

"How are we going to do that? The concerts a day away, they can't just learn a new song in a day," Mina started "and why do you want to sing?"

"First, I have an instrumental, and second, I think it is a good way to tell me feelings about Sally and Amy." Sonic started "Plus, it will go over huge with the crowd."

"Okay, what is it?" Mina asked caving to her boyfriend, as Sonic told her the song; she smiled and told everybody of their plan.

-**Break-**

"Thank you. Before I go, I want my boyfriend to come up here." Mina told the sold out crowd at the Station Square Arena. Sonic came up on the stage, and walked to the mic stand.

"Thanks Mina. This song is for my millions of fan girls, mainly Amy Rose and Sally." Sonic began, then cue the instrumental to begin as the lights go out, a single guitar chord is heard, then a spotlight is turned to Sonic (the performance is a copy of Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana based on a YouTube video, for exact title Michael Jackson- Dirty Diana)

Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .

You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me

She's Saying That's OK  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need  
She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says There's No Turnin' Back  
She Trapped Me In Her Heart

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!

Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .

She Likes The Boys In The  
Band  
She Knows When They Come To Town  
Every Musician's Fan After  
The Curtain Comes Down  
She Waits At Backstage  
Doors  
For Those Who Have Prestige  
Who Promise  
Fortune And Fame, A Life  
That's So Carefree  
She's Saying That's OK  
Hey Baby Do What You Want  
I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing  
I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt  
And I Don't Care What You  
Say  
I Want To Go Too Far  
I'll Be Your Everything  
If You Make Me A Star

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!

She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With  
Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried  
Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone To  
Say That I'm Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours  
Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming  
Back  
Because He's Sleeping With  
Me

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!...

As the song ended, the crowd was ecstatic. Sonic soundly great, it was as if they were listening to Michael Jackson. Mina came back onstage to hug Sonic, and the two shared the spotlight. They left the arena and were nearly mobbed by fans asking if Sonic would continue singing. The two heroes left followed by everyone in the arena. As there went back to Mina's suite, there were two women visibly upset in the mob of people, a pink hedgehog and a squirrel, both thinking the same think, was Sonic singing about them

**-End**-

**I hit a roadblock with Living with Sonic, so now on writing Sonic and Mina for some reason. Living with Sonic will be SonAmy, seeing as Mina is from the comics. Mina and Sally will appear in other fics of mine, mostly as a girlfriend of Sonic's.**

**Dirty Diana was about groupies, so who from the Sonic universe were Sonic's groupies; Amy and Sally. Fic made.**


End file.
